Vampire School
by yatasu
Summary: After everyone got tired of Forks High, Jess, their new sister, suggested they all go to Vampire School, including Bella.But what disasters would be caused while being there?What enemies would they meet?What pranks would arise?Sets in my fanfic, Sun Rise.
1. Chapter 1: What?

Vampire School

**A/N: This story contains one character, Jess, from Sun Rise. She is the Princess of the Universe, but she is at a beginning stage at gaining her powers. She never participated in Universal views and work, which is similar to politics, because her council, also known as her advisors, does all the work. Jess gets tired of her lack of power and the royal treatments she gets. She believes that she, as a princess and the only royal person that is able to control the Universe properly, should be in control instead of her power-hungry advisors. Therefore, she escapes to Earth and meets the Cullens and becomes a part of their family. Her powers that she has is shape-shifting, the ability to control the elements, blocking mind attacks, healing, and telepathy. This story takes place during Eclipse.**

**Chapter One: What?**

Emmett groaned. "Great. School."

"Emmett, you _know_ that we have to go to school. Otherwise humans would become suspicious idiot." Rose growled. It was clear that she didn't like school also.

"Er…guys? You know there is such thing as a _vampire_ school…right?" Jess asked them. Then suddenly, she was surrounded by angry vampires.

"What?! Jess, you didn't tell us that!" Alice exclaimed.

"Whoops?"

"Enroll us in NOW!" Alice screamed. "We can't take one more bit of human school."

"But we need permission from Carlisle and Esme…" Jess started but Alice had already sped toward their adoptive parents who just happened to hear the conservation. She put on her puppy dog eyes and said,

"Please oh please oh _plleeasse_ Carlisle! _Plleeasse_ Esme??" She whined knowing that her pleading would work effectively on her parents. And she was right.

"Well, I don't see what's wrong with that…" Esme trailed off.

"But how about the hospital?" Carlisle asked.

"You and Esme can stay here!" Alice said, bouncing up and down.

"Um, alright then…" Carlisle started.

"YES!" Everybody shouted.

"Wait! You all _have_ to promise to be on your best behavior."

"Alright Carlisle." Everyone recited and he went to the phone and dialed Forks High, enrolling them all out of the school full of puppy dog boys and obsessed girls.

"Carlisle! Wait!" Edward yelled, out of the blue before Carlisle even punched in the numbers. "Can Bella come? I can't stand a day without her, let alone a whole school year!" And then he put on his saddest face, knowing that this would help Carlisle decide since he hardly does that.

"But, Edward, what would we tell Charlie?"

"I got it!" Alice exclaimed and she took the phone away from Carlisle. And after a few minutes, she pressed "End" and she smiled hugely. "Charlie said…YES!"

And she bounced up and down…again.

"Alright." Carlisle said in a tired tone.

"Hurrah!" All the teen vampires need are hats on their heads for them to throw up to the air.

***

"Are you sure?" Bella Swan asked her gorgeous boyfriend after he had just told her the news.

"Yea, of course." He answered.

"But it's called _Vampire School_ for a reason."

"Don't you dare talk yourself out of this."

Bella jumped out of her rusty red truck and slammed the door. Edward followed suit except he shut the passenger door in a more gentleman style.

"Edward. Vampire School is simply for vampires _only_." Bella argued, her chocolate eyes flashing. How can't Edward understand this? She thought.

"So?" Her vampire boyfriend spoke.

"So…I'm a human. A mortal. I can't go to a school with the students speeding toward each class, blood for lunch, and _extreme_ extreme sports."

Edward had laughed when she said their lunch menu. "Don't worry." He soothed his beautiful soul mate. "Jess made you an exception. _And_ she's going to make sure that no one is going to have your blood for their lunch."

Bella sighed, a clear sign that she had given up. "Fine. I'll go."

"Wonderful." Edward said and he kissed the top of her head.


	2. Chapter 2: Are We There Yet?

**Chapter Two: Are We There Yet?**

"Are we there yet?" Emmett asked impatiently.

Everybody rolled their eyes. "No Emmett. We didn't leave yet." Jasper said with a tint of annoyance in his voice.

"Are we there yet, now?" Emmett asked, again after a few minutes.

"No sweetie, we aren't." Rose said, soothing her husband.

"Are we there—"

"Emmett…" Edward asked.

"Yes, Eddie?"

"We didn't leave the house yet."

"Ohhh…then why didn't you all tell me earlier? Jeez." **(A/N: Lol Emmett!)**

***

"Ok! We're _finally_ ready!" Edward exclaimed and everyone let out a relieved sigh.

"Alright. Edward you get Bella and come back here. Then we will leave." Jess said.

"Jess…?" Alice said, with her puppy dog eyes in place.

"What?" She asked her sister in suspicion.

"Can I _please _come with Edward to get Bella? She needs to look great for the trip!"

"Fine Alice. Just don't take too long. You have…five minutes to dress her up."

"Awwww…please give me more time!" Alice practically begged for a higher limited time.

"No Alice. Just go or I'll lower it to four…three…two…" But before Jess finished, Alice dragged Edward to his Volvo and is heading towards the Swan residence.

Jess stared where the Volvo had disappeared. "…Okay…anyways, is everything packed and in the cars?"

"Yea, we're just one Bella short." Emmett answered with a big smile on his face.

"Alright! Let's hit the road!"

**(A/N: Sorry for the delayed and short chapter, but because of school, I couldn't update as much. Hope you like it!)**


	3. Chapter 3: Drop Off

**(A/N: I dedicate this chapter to TdiBridgette because she gave me inspiration to continue! Rock on TdiBridgette!)**

**Chapter Three: Drop Off**

After Bella was picked up, she was wearing a knee-length skirt and a very fancy blouse. She was scowling. Jess sighed. She had looked down at Bella's feet and saw bright red heels.

"Alice."

"Yes, Jess?"

"Why is Bella in heels?"

"Because it totally matches her outfit!" Alice squealed. Jess sighed.

"Step on it, Edward."

"Yes madam." Edward smiled.

Jess, Alice, Bella, and Edward are going to the school in Edward's Volvo, while Emmett and Rose are in the Jeep and Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper are in the Mercedes. Jasper had refused to sit in Emmett's Jeep because of…well let's just say Rose and Emmett had taken their night to a whole new level.

Throughout the car ride, Jess was giving Edward instructions on how to go to the Vampire School while Alice and Bella are arguing about Bella's outfit and the ridiculously huge suitcase Alice had made Bella bring. The rest are right behind the Volvo.

"Turn right." Jess stated.

Edward suddenly turned on a brake. It made such a high sound that Jess had to cover her ears (she's currently in human form).

"What the hell!" Emmett's voice boomed out when he pressed the brakes too. Carlisle, luckily was driving slower than his sons, much to Jasper's disapproval, and skidded to a stop perfectly. Everybody stepped out of their cars and went up the Volvo. Bella, Alice, Edward, and Jess stepped out of the Volvo.

"What f—" Jasper started but after seeing the stern look on Esme's face, he reworded his statement.

"What in the _world_ was that for!" He shouted.

"Jess told me to turn right." Edward calmly said.

"Then turn right! Psh, it's not like she's guiding us to the ocean!" Emmett retorted.

Everybody looked at Emmett like he was crazy.

"Um…Emmett honey?" Rose asked in concern. "Turning right _is_ going straight into the ocean." She pointed.

"Oh." Emmett said, looking a little ashamed. "Then Jess, why did you tell Edward to turn right for?"

"We're losing time." Carlisle said. "The school is going to close in five minutes."

"Um…the school is towards the ocean." Jess said, now looking at her vampire family like they're all crazy. "It's on a cloud-like structure."

Everybody raised their eyebrows.

"Look!" Jess tried to reason with them. "That's how no one knows where the school is! Well, except the vampires of course. Bella you're going to be the first human who goes up there that's not a meal!" She said excitedly. Bella looked like she's going to be sick.

"Isn't that a bad thing?" She asked weakly.

"Nope!" Jess answered, popping the "p". "You're setting a record! Your first world record! Isn't that great!"

"Actually, I have the world record for falling and blushing the most in a month." Bella stated and everyone burst into laughter. Bella blushed even more, which caused all the Cullens to laugh harder. After everybody calmed down, Jess said, "We have to go now."

"Bye everyone!" Esme said, pretending to dab her eyes. "Have fun!"

"You too, Esme and Carlisle!" Alice shouted and winked. Esme looked like she's going to turn red with embarrassment. Carlisle's face was priceless.

"EW! Too much information!" Emmett yelled.

"Who are you to say that Emmett, when you and Rose were having a _loud_ night yesterday?!" Jasper retorted, coming to his parent's rescue.

Before Emmett could respond, a glass staircase magically came down. Jess smiled. "We have to go now, bye mom, bye dad!" She hugged the two and went up the stairs. Each teenaged vampire hugged their adoptive parents until Bella was the last one.

"Be careful Bella" Esme warned her. "Emmett might pour blood into your soup."


End file.
